Link's Quest
by poseiden3684
Summary: Link and others try to save the world without knowing anything about the adversary they face.


Ordon village, it's a peaceful little village. The sky is blue and the grass is green and all the people have a job to do. There are homes, farms, a ranch, and a nice little shop just at the edge of town. The children are laughing but we are going to ignore them for now and go to the ranch, where there is a boy who will soon see his role in life in this world. There is a small barn where the goats need to be, before the ranchers call it a night.

"Can you get them tonight? I'm in a hurry today." said Fado.

"Sure I can Do that for you." said link "Just let me get Epona and."

"Link, where is your horse? Did Ilia take her again?"

"Probably, I'm going to look for it. I'll tell Mayor Bo to set us some extra goat defenses until I return."

"OK, hurry back."

As he makes his way out of the ranch he could tell it was going to be a long night ahead. As he neared the end of the walk, he saw the Mayor, a fat man with a mustache that looks like horns, and rushed to him.

"Mayor Bo, I need to find Epona and was wondering if you can put some precautions up encase a goat got out?" Link asked.

"Sure,, I'll get right on that." Bo replied. "I would check the springs for Epona, that is where Ilia usually takes her."

"I know, thanks."

Just then, I heard someone yell " Watch out! A goat got out!" Just then, Link turned and saw the goat charging straight for him. He grabbed the goat by the horns but his hands slipped and he was hit by the goat and landed on the ground in pain.

"Are you OK?" asked Bo.

"I may want someone to look at my ribs after that hit, but yes I'm OK" Link said.

"Then this may be a bad time to tell you, you need to go to Hyrule Castle and deliver a sword to them." At that statement Link looked up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me that before I tried to stop the goat?"

"I didn't think about it until now."

"Fine." At this Link got up and started making his way to the springs.

"No more surprises." Link said almost the whole way until he was stopped at his house.

"Link,there was a delivery for you." Said the Mailman. "It was hard but its in your house. Bye."

As Link looked at his house, he could see why he had trouble getting it in there. It was built into a tree with only a ladder as a way to get to the door. Link started making his way up the ladder and opened the door. As he enters he notices something on his table. It was a sword, probably the one he needed to bring to Hyrule. As he turned around he noticed something strange in the doorway. It looked like a ork.

Link turned around again to grab the sword, but it was faster. It grabbed the sword and took a swing at Link. He managed to Dodge the first blow and send a counter attack straight to the orks jaw. It connected and he heard a crunching sound. The ork laughed a loud laugh and Link felt a tremendous pain in his left hand. The ork swung again and in it hit Link in the head knocking him unconscious.

When he woke up he could smell smoke coming from somewhere. He was to dazed from the hit to tell the direction. He tried to leave and go to the village but when he got to the ladder he fell off, hitting the ground. Its only then that he heard screams of the people of the village. He sprang upright and went back inside. He looked for the sword but, it was nowhere to be seen. He grabbed the next best thing, a stick. He has been practicing with this stick for a long time now and was ready for battle. As he charged the village he could see only a few trying to hold back the raiding party. As he ran in to help stop the onslaught he seen the sword on the back of the leader. He could tell he was the leader because he was the only one riding a animal. As he got closer the orks seen him and some of them went to kill him. He raised his stick and went to swing at the first one when it was in range and hit. There was a few problems with this. One, the orks outnumbered them 3 to1. Two, The orks all had weapons . Three, the stick broke. As the orks took a swing at him, something stopped it and finished of the few that attacked him. It was Rusl, Link's mentor, and he was leading the few that where fighting back. In one swift motion he bent down grabbed a mace the ork used and handed it to Link. As he turned around to rejoin the main fight something flew by Link's head and struck Rusl in the head. It was a arrow and Rusl is dead. In rage Link turned around to see a ork with a bow notching another arrow. He let it lose and Link caught it. This caught the ork off guard and Link threw the arrow back at him. It missed the ork but it cut the bow string in two. Link watched the ork archer flee. When he turned around the orks where blowing a horn and running away. Link tried desperately to find the leader but failed. _He was probably the first one out with the moun_t Link thought. Then he seen the battlefield and the dead and dieing. He guessed about 24 dead on his side and 13 on the other. He knew from people talking that after a raiding party, the army marches in a few days later. Then he seen it. The leader, dead along with his mount. On closer inspection he found it was a wolf he was riding. Link found and took back the sword from him and looked around. The village was burning down with few survivors. They needed to find refuge somewhere. He looked at his sword and would request they stay in Hyrule for a while and the queen's army defeat the ork's army. But first, the dead needed to be buried. It took great effort but they turned the forest next to Link's house into a graveyard. They where then off to Hyrule.


End file.
